Alternate Reality
by PackPrincess123
Summary: After Bella tears out Jacob's heart in the end of Eclipse, he believes all hope is lost. After slumbering restlessly that night, the next morning he awakens in another reality. A changed reality where his life is perfect. A life where Renee and Charlie never divorced. A reality where Bella is his. What is happening? And why? - Bella/Jacob. M for mature themes and possible lemons ;)


**Alternate Reality **

_**Summary: **_**After Bella tears out Jacob's heart in the end of Eclipse, he believes all hope is lost. After slumbering restlessly that night, the next morning he awakens in another reality. A changed reality where his life is perfect. A life where Renee and Charlie never divorced. A reality where Bella is his. What is happening? And why? - Bella/Jacob. M for mature themes and possible lemons.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

Unknown POV

I watched silently from where I was concealed, not allowing a soul to sense my presence. I may have been a spirit, but it was crucial to stay out of sight. Jacob Black's happiness depended on this. If I were discovered, everything would be ruined.

I observed as the leech-loving female departed from Jacob's room and joined her 'cold one' outside Jacob's house. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shaking with emotion and her face red from her tears. I felt no sympathy for this simple, heartbreaking, leech-loving female. How could one feel any emotion for an individual who tricked people into loving her, even though it was unintentional, this woman was not stable and she was making a mistake. A huge one she would regret for the rest of her existence.

Then she could not reverse anything she had done. She was giving up human life. Human love. For immortality. I had hated this girl from the minute she and stepped on our lands. Nothing but trouble. Nevertheless, Jacob needed her. Therefore, there I was willing to spare her. If she died. So would Jacob.

One could any imagine what Jacob was going through. The intensity of Bella's pain did not even come close to Jacob's pain. She was the one for him. He would never love another.

Maybe the cold one played a role in this. He may have messed with her head. This girl was foolish. To even approach a cold one was a sign of insanity. Nonetheless, to consider being one? What this family had done to this girl, was punishable beyond hell. To play with a simple human's mind…they would pay. However, for now, there were other things to deal with.

I believed it was merciless to test Jacob this way, by giving him a indignant life, but the spirits disagreed…they believed that Jacob needed to be tested…as the hardships of Jacob's other life would be more painful than these. He was being tested for his leadership. Jacob Black was finally ready to accept his linage. He just did not know it yet.

Hours passed, but I remained veiled until everyone had cleared from Jacob's house, and he had drifted away in dreamland. I flew through his window and landed beside him on the ground, next to his bed.

Smiling, I raised my hand, and rested it on his forehead, examining his injury. A frown came to Jacob's face, and he mumbled something incoherently under this breath, attempting to shift his position and groaning at the pain he experienced from the motion.

I watched as he did this, feeling proud and slightly smug, even though he was in pain. Jacob was strong. With great joy, I knew Jacob would make a good Alpha. From everything, he had been through in his life. He was finally ready to live the life he deserved. I was eagerly keen to give it to him. He deserved all the happiness in the world. He deserved the love of his life to be in fact his.

Closing my eyes, and summoning the powers of the great spirit, from outer dimensions. The room jerked to life, with the power of the magic. The air was heavy and intense with spiritual magnetism.

"Jacob Black. You have passed and survived the test of this life. You are ready for the life you deserve. The family you deserve. The love you deserve. Live long Jacob. May you succeed beyond all that troubles you."

Then, with that, I left. My work here was complete. Jacob and I would meet again soon. Fairly soon. Sure, he would have questions, that he already knew the answer too. I wouldn't reveal anything too easily.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"_Jacob, kiss me. Kiss me and come back." _

_Bella's words stopped me in my tracks. Shock and desire inflated my heart, making it hard to breath. My pulse sped up, and my heart pounded. I could not believe what I was hearing. _

_In my wildest dreams, I had wanted these words to be voiced by Bella. I could not remember how long it had been since I had wanted her to say them and intend it. Did she really mean it though?_

_Because it seemed moderately immoral here, she had consented to the bloodsucker's proposal and now, here she was, requesting me, another man, to kiss her. I was the right man. I knew it. He could not be in love with her as I could. I had cherished her from the time when we were both children. Subsequently, why couldn't Bella comprehend that? Why couldn't she understand that we were meant to be? _

_There was never a minute where Bella was never far from my mind. This beautiful female had me captivated heart, mind, wolf and soul. I loved her more than life itself. We shared a soul. I know we did. _

_Before I knew it, my legs were already moving towards Bella. I let them. This was my last chance. My last chance to convince her that she was making a mistake. This was my last chance to make her realize she loved me. _

_As I reached Bella and cupped her face in my hands, staring into her beautiful anxious eyes…Her lips met mine, and I was in paradise...Then the image vanished._

My eyes shot open, and I inhaled deeply, feeling anaesthetized and vacant for a minute. My torso heaving heavily. Where was I? What had happened?

Clearing my confusion, I took in my surroundings and my heart died.

I was at home. In my room. I had been dreaming. Bella had departed with the leech. She was marrying him. She was making a fucking mistake. I was a fucking idiot.

My body felt devoid of sensation. Without sensitivity. I could not feel a single muscle. I virtually felt like I was not there, as if I was waning…Wasting away. I was nothing now that my Bells was gone.

My heart was in pieces, and so was my body. Nothing could put me back together…Nothing. She had done to me what _he_ had done to her. She had broken me. Left me for dead. Destroyed my heart and shredded my soul.

Bella had ripped me open from the inside and left me bleeding. And I would bleed for the rest of my life. And after that. Whether I went to heaven above, or hell below. I would smoulder for the rest of eternity.

Even my senses had seemed stultified out. It was more or less, like I had lost my supernatural sensations and awareness. I could not smell anything. I could not hear anything.

I could not even close my eyes, as I knew Bella would be behind them.

I sighed deeply, as my eyes welled up with tears. Tears I had held back for quite some time. _Godamnit Jacob! Do not cry! _

I lifted my head from my pillow, blinking back the water in my eyes. I flung my head back on my pillow, glowering intensely, up at the ceiling. It was fucking pointless now. Life was fucking pointless now.

I raised myself up for no apparent reason, wanting some emotion to race through my body. Wanting feel again. As I did this, I realized something. My injury.

I had realized too late and had risen up in bed. Grimacing, I expected to feel spasms of pain rush through my body.

As an alternative, I experienced nothing.

Frowning, I glanced down at my body in confusion, and at that same time, my senses returned to me at speedy pace. There was no bandage there. I was fine. Not a bruise in sight.

In perplexity and astonishment, I tried again, raising my body and sitting up. Nothing happened. No pain. What the fuck?

My hands ran over my chest in absolute bewilderment. Beneath my fingers, all I could feel was smooth, hard muscles. I was painless. And scar-less. What the fuck was happening? Did the newborn battle not happen? How long had I been asleep? Hours? Days?

On the other hand, had the entire thing been a dream and Bella was still broken? The leeches hadn't returned?

Pushing my oddly healed-ness to the back of my head, I focused on my surroundings, hoping to get clue on what was going on. I got out of bed, gently beginning to pace my room, attempting to figure out what was going on. That was when I heard them. My ears had picked up five heartbeats. Five.

What were five people doing in my house? None of them smelled like the pack…

The first scent was definitely memorable; musk and sage, clearly it belonged to Billy. _Thank goodness! Something was normal. _

The next two were definitely familiar as well; one was peppery, like mint and spice, whilst the other was bitter and sweet at the same time like sweetened coffee. I immediately knew who they both were. My sisters. Rachel and Rebecca. Dafuq? Now, that wasn't normal. What were they both doing here?

The fourth scent. One that I hadn't smelt in a long time. One that made my heart clench painfully. It was sweet and buttery. Like cakes fresh out of an oven. Or like the scent of pie cooling on the windowsill on a cool spring day. With a mixture of fuchsia flowers and the sweetest candy. It brought up bittersweet memories. Bittersweet childhood recollections. My mother. Sarah Black.

I leaned against the wall, clutching my head in my hands, whilst my heart raced at an uncontrollable pace. Sarah was alive. My mother was alive. What kind of fantasy world had I awakened in? Was I truly awake? Or was I dead? Godamnit! I wish I knew.

My back still against the wall, my hands tightened around my torso, as my wolf, which had been completely silent all this time, picked up strongly on the final scent. He was reacting wildly to it. I knew this scent. It was one I could never forget. It was like God had punished me to never fail to remember this scent. Strawberries, vanilla, honey, sugar, butter and golden syrup. _Bella._

It was like I was in a perfect world. It was like my perfect life. My mum was alive. Bells was here. It was almost too good to be true.

Nevertheless, I couldn't fathom why my wolf was acting so volatile towards this scent. Sure, every time he smelt Bella's scent, he reacted strongly, but never intensely. It was powerful. It was yanking me to my knees. He was literally dragging me towards her. It was taking all of my willpower and self-discipline not to rip the door open and take Bella into my arms.

_She is mine! MINE._

Whoa, where had that come from? My wolf was getting violent. My body shook and quaked as tremors rocked through me. No. I will not phase. I will not PHASE.

I drew myself away from my wolf, attempting to divert his attention; instead, I focused on the conversation downstairs.

They were discussing me. Bells… _(MINE) ugh shut up…_was apologizing about something to Billy. Huh, it was typical of her. She was always apologizing. Dad was reassuring her it was okay, whilst Rebecca was complaining. Ugh. Again typical. Mum and Rachel were silent.

Bells _(Go to her.) no_….had turned her attention to my mother, and was explaining about how she was sorry she upset me and wanted to apologize, because she didn't mean to make me phase? Whhhhat? When did that happen? Okay, now I was fucking confused. My mum still hadn't spoken, and I was desperate to hear her voice.

I felt like banging my head repeatedly against the wall, as if it would explain to me what was going on. I wanted this to happen. But I also feared I was dreaming? But I had just woken up. Can you reverie a dream, where you awakened in a dream, but were really asleep in reality? Ugh. That made no fucking sense. Now, my head hurt.

Gosh, I couldn't even begin to understand it. Mum was alive. Rachel and Rebecca were here. Bella was here. My willpower was on the edge. I was suppressing the urge to race out of this room, and check if this truly was happening. I barely had any self-control remaining.

Then my self-control shattered, when Bella said:

"I'm going to go and see Jake. I'll wait in his room until he wakes up. I don't care; I just really need to see him."

_I really need to see you too. Bells. I really need to see you. NOW. _

Before I could stop myself, I was out my room, and racing into the kitchen. Bella had just gotten out of her seat and was on her way out the room, I froze in the doorway and took in her physique…God…was it just me or had she gotten even more beautiful?

Luscious mahogany locks cascaded down her back, falling mid-waist. She was tall and slender. She had curves. Long legs. She had a chest. Her lips were pink, luscious and heart shaped. Her nose was cute and button shaped.

Her eyes, the same memorable chocolate brown…they lit up when she saw me, and she squealed: "JAKE!"

And then everything changed. Nothing else mattered. _Bella. Bella. Bella. _

* * *

_**Woooooooow. I have barely even finished my old stories, and here I am, giving you a new one. Oh well! Guys, I hope you enjoyed! Review and I'll give you MORE CHAPTERS! **_

_**I'm soooooooo sorry about not updating my previous stories, there is just a lot going on in my life right now. As most of you know, my grandfather passed away, and me and my family are still upset about his death.**_

_**Just recently, my father had a heart attack. And he was in hospital for weeks. Thankfully, he's ok now, but, I swear, I feel as if my family is cursed sometimes. LOL. You guys keep me happy! **_

_**Tell you what. Give me **__LOADS of REVIEWS__**. And I **__update__** faster. **_

_**There is also a poll on my profile, about which two stories you want updated the most. Check it out. **_

_**And an update for **__'Bella's Dating Detox' __**and an update for **__'Forever, No More' __**are on the way. :D **_

_**Thank you guys! You are all soooo amazing. **__May God Bless You ALL! _

_**Zayna x :D :D :D :D **_


End file.
